


Finding Out You and Your Best Friend Aren't Gay Because of Disney

by a_mess_of_a_nerd



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Because it's them, Fluff, I have never written them before and it was hard, I was playing cards against disney and this was born, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing, and somehow I made them kind of talk about feelings, bro it's gay, it jumps from zero to a hundred real quick, they were watching disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mess_of_a_nerd/pseuds/a_mess_of_a_nerd
Summary: Boris and Theo argue over the plot of Cinderella and Theo isn't gay, he swears
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Finding Out You and Your Best Friend Aren't Gay Because of Disney

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a card when I was playing cards against Disney and I was like Boreo. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt- smacking someone upside the head when they say that Cinderella turned back into a pumpkin, when everyone knows full well that it was her carriage

Theo and Boris sat squished together on the tiny couch in Boris' apartment. Boris decided to permanently reside in New York after Theo had finished chasing all of Hobie's changlings. Since then, the two of them had been hanging out more and more often - _Boris often thought of it as, how they were as teenagers but with less drugs and Theo would roll his eyes_.

It was Valentines, and since they were both single -Theo had broken it off with Kitsey, and Boris divorced his wife that he never mentioned- they spent it together.

Theo was flicking through the channels on the tv when he saw that one channel was playing Disney movies. He stopped changing the channel and felt a wave of nostalgia fill his body. He thought of his mother and the simple times of when they would sit around doing nothing but watching movies. One of which was Cinderella, which was playing on the screen.

Boris stared at Theo for a moment before speaking up, "the fuck is this Potter?"

"It's Disney dipshit" Theo replied along with rolling his eyes. He didn't bother turning around to look at Boris, but he could tell that he was sitting there with the confused look on his face that he reserves for _'weird American shit, it makes no sense!'_

"You Americans have lots of weird things, no?"

"No! Disney isn't weird, it's kids movies!"

"So no violence?"

"No Boris, it doesn't! How could yo- wait don't you have kids? You _must_ know what Disney is."

Theo had turned to face Boris now, and watched as he nonchalantly shrugged and said "I have not seen them in years and I watch Die Hard with them" before putting a grape in his mouth.

"What the fuck!" Boris shrugged once more before returning his eyes to the screen "what is about anyway? Is confusing, no?"

With a sigh, Theo turned to look at the tv and explained to Boris the plot of a Disney movie -which is one of the weirdest things in Theo's opinion that he had to explain. "So this girls mum dies, then her dad marries this mean women and then he dies-"

"Like you. Your mum blown up, you're dad is with Xandra and he die!"

"Fuck you" Theo rolled his eyes at Boris' bluntness before continuing, "and so the girl is forced by the step mother to be the slave for her and her two daughters. Then this prince throws a ball and Cinderella -that's the girls name- wants to go-"

"Ah, I know this one! In Ukraine is bedtime story, my mama read to me once before she go all alcohie." Boris perks up and immediately draws Theo's attention, both men look at each other and Boris excitedly speaks. "She have witch come and give her nice stuff but at midnight she turn to pumpkin!"

Theo stares at Boris for a moment, with a blank expression and no words to say. Boris tilts his head in confusion, and is about to speak when he gets cut off by a slap to the head. Boris rubbed where Theo had slapped him and let out a little whine.

"No you dumb whore, it was her carriage that turned into a fucking pumpkin!"

"Same same Potter."

"No it isn't!"

Boris smirked slightly and shrugged his shoulders, taking pleasure in how riled up Theo had gotten over a kids movie. It made everything seem more simple. Boris was so focused on just staring at Theo he hadn't noticed Theo'd been ranting, or that he stopped and was staring back.

"Why are you staring at me, that's a bit gay."

It was silent for a bit, and an awkwardness filled the air.

"I thought we are gay" Boris said and Theo began to choke.

Once Theo had calmed down, he turned back to the screen and mumbled "I'm not drunk enough for feelings" and they left it at that.

  
Until later that night, when Boris convinced Theo to stay the night and they ended up sharing a bed, like they did in Vegas.

They both lay with their backs to the other, and lay their in silence, pretending to sleep. Once it hit 2am though, Boris quietly whispered, "I like that movie."

Theo was shocked at first when he heard Boris speak, but eventually calmed down and even let out a small laugh, "who would have thought, a Russian drug lord liked a Disney movie."

Boris laughed too, "it makes me feel like a kid again. You feel like this too, no?"

Theo sighed, "it was my mum's favourite one. It reminds me of her."

Both men had turned to face each other and Boris placed a hand on Theo's cheek, "she is a very nice lady" Theo smiled, and he could feel Boris gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek. Theo slowly moved closer to Boris, until he was completely curled up into him.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Theo asked and Boris gently placed a kiss on Theo's head and hummed "всегда моя дорогая... Я люблю тебя."

**Author's Note:**

> Russian part- always my darling... I love you. (because they are in love)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated! Have a great day/night


End file.
